Trouble in Paradise
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: the Honeymoon stage was great. Sunshine soon turns to rain, for these four newlywed couples. Jeff/Melina! John/Torrie! Matt Hardy/Eve! Tiffany/Christian! & by the end of the story ONE COUPLE WILL NOT MAKE IT!
1. Mistakes!

Hey Everyone! So I haven't done this in awhile (2 whole years to be exact) so I may be a little rusty, but I think I still have it in … Anyway! Enjoy! Please Read & Review for me!

Trouble in Paradise! Full Summary: Though the Honeymoon stage was great. Sunshine soon turns to rain, for these four newlywed couples. Jeff/Melina! John/Torrie! Matt Hardy/Eve! Tiffany/Christian!

Chapter One: Mistakes!

"Okay, Can I open them now?" Melina asked, as she walked with her boyfriend Jeff Hardy, his hands over her eyes.

Jeff chuckled

"Not yet!" he replied

"How much longer?" she complained

"Just be patient! Trust me it is going to be worth it"

Jeff and Melina had been dating for five years. It was the most committed and serious relationship either had ever been in. They were in love! And at that point they thought nothing could tear them apart.

"Okay, we're here" Jeff smirked, uncovering Melina's eyes.

Melina gasped as she stood speechless in the middle of a wrestling ring. Though, it was not just a regular ring. Around her, was what looked like hundreds and hundreds and thousands of her favorite red and yellow roses that filled the entire arena, the lights were romantically dimmed, and Jeff had the ring set up with a romantic candle light dinner.

"Wow!" was all she could say

"Told you it would be worth it!" he smiled kissing her

"What? How? Why?" she tried to say

Jeff busted into laughter

"Babe, do not worry about all of that just know you deserve it."

"Why what did I do?" she asked as he led her to the table, and then pulled her chair out for her

"You are Melina, that's what you did" he replied sitting in his seat across from her "The love of my life! And… My soon to be wife… Hopefully!" he said as he pulled out a small box.

Melina's eyes widened "What?"

Jeff smiled and got down on his right knee

"Mel, you are one of the greatest people to come into my life, and I want to keep you in my life" he continued as he could see a tear in Melina's eye "You already gave me one beautiful daughter, have always supported me, been by my side, and you are the only girl I know that can handle someone like me" he joked, causing them both to chuckle a bit "So, I think I'm ready to commit to you, and I hope you are willing to fully commit to me"

"Ok" she smiled, holding back more tears

"Melina Nava Perez, Will you marry me Jeffrey Nero Hardy?"

"Oh my god Jeff, Yes baby!" she said letting him slip the diamond onto her ring finger, before getting up and hugging him with tears flowing down her face..

Jeff smiled as he picked Melina up and spun her around, in the hug not wanting to let her go…

…..

"And that's how it happen, that's how I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your dad" Melina explained to her three year old daughter, while putting her to bed.

"How long have you and daddy been married" she asked

Melina smiled "Almost three years" she answered putting Madison into bed

"That was a great bedtime story mommy" Madison replied, as Melina tucked her in "I miss daddy!"

Melina stared down..

"I miss him too, sweetheart" she kneeled down on the side of Madison's bed "But, you know he has to travel a lot with his job, but he should be back real soon" Melina unfortunately lied

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Madison squealed, clapping her hands

All Melina could do was chuckle

"Alright! Night night, don't let the bed bugs bite" she said as she turned off the light.

Melina walked down the hall, to the next room on the left.

"Hey it's ten o' clock and it's a school night, light out" she told her fourteen year old daughter MiKayla.

"Just let me finish this article" Mikayla replied

"No, now!" Melina argued

"Ugh, Fine!" MiKayla moaned putting away the magazine she was reading, and climbing into bed "Will dad be home tomorrow, I never remembered him being gone for this long at one time" she replied

"I'm not sure, it's a critical point in his career and he can't afford any time off right now" Melina answered continuing to make up excuses.

"He should hurry back, he lets me stay up past curfew all the time" she joked

"Well, until then lights out at ten!" Melina replied shutting off her light, and closing her door.

Melina was exhausted. She sat on her stairs and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. A little time had gone by before Melina found the strength to get back to her feet. She made her way down stairs where her master bedroom was, and made sure the coast was clear before pulling out her cell phone.

Melina waited for an answer o nthe other end, but like she expected didn't get one, just the voicemail.

"Uh.. Hey Jeff! It's me…Again! Just calling to see how you were, and to tell you I miss you! I can't stop Mikayla and Madison to stop asking about you, and Chase keeps crying for you, and we just all want you to come home." She confessed "I don't know how many times I have to say it, but, I'm sorry… and I love…" she started to say but was unfortunately cut off by the machine.

Melina sighed before throwing her iphone onto the bed, and flopping down on the bed next to it. Her relaxing period didn't last, thanks to her and Jeff's youngest child and only son Chase, who began crying loudly.

Melina groaned, before heading to the nursery, down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Melina replied picking up her seven month old son "Aww… I know that cry! You miss daddy" she said rocking him and heading to the kitchen for a warm bottle of milk. "Please stop crying!" she continued spinning him around "I know kid, I miss him too" she said with a tear in her eye "I see we all do…"

Three houses down…

Matt stumbled into his house after a long night of drinking with his best friend Shane. He walked into the dining room that revealed his wife of one year Eve, sitting at a table that was initially set for three.

"Hey baby!" a tipsy Matt replied, kissing her on the forehead before getting an evil glare from her

"Where the hell have you been!" was all she manage to say.

"Whoa" Matt said a bit taken back "Can you calm your voice down, I'd appreciate it"

"And I'd appreciate it, if the first thing you do when you get in town which is rarely is come see your wife and son" Eve replied as she began to clear off the dinner table

"Chill, I just stopped by Shane's for like an hour, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the two year old boy who is now upstairs sleeping, because he wore himself out jumping up and down on the front porch all day waiting for his dad to finally come home after a full two weeks on the road!" Eve yelled "Remember him, he goes by the name Mason Hardy"

"Here we go, you always pull this shit!" Matt said as he began to walk off

"Damn right! He and I should be your first priority, not getting drunk with Shane who you can see on the road anytime!"

"First off, I'm not drunk, and second like I said it's not a big deal, Mason understands my job is demanding!" Matt argued

"Matt! Oh my god! He's two years old! He doesn't understand anything!" Eve said slamming the dishes down, "All he understands about this is that, if I even mention you coming home he's the first one at the door… And dammit you should be too" Eve said

Matt sighed

"Matt! Things aren't like before, you can't just pick up and go to Shane's or Shannon's or whoever's anytime you feel like it anymore, you have a family now!" Eve argued "And honestly, this entire year we've been married you haven't been acting like it!" she said as tears of frustration formed in her eyes "And that's fine, because if you don't want to change for me…. At least change for him" she said slamming the refrigerator and going upstairs…

"Eve you knew what type of guy I was when you met me!" he yelled from down stairs, before hearing the upstairs door being slammed.

Matt sighed as he slowly walked upstairs and down the hall to Mason's room.

He peeked in and smiled at the sight of his creation fast asleep…

"I love you buddy" he kneeled down to the side of his bed and whispered "Even if it's hard for me to show it…."

Earlier that day in Toronto…

"I'm so excited" Tiffany smiled staring at the rock on her ring finger; she had just got from Christian the night before!

"Are you going to stare at that thing the whole time we're here, because my parents might find that kind of rude" Christian joked as he and now fiancé Tiffany pulled in the driveway of Christian's family home.

"No babe, I'm just happy, two years of dating you I was waiting for this" she smiled kissing him on the cheek

"I was waiting for the right time! The perfect time" he explained, going to the passenger side of his black Range Rover and opening the door for Tiffany "Now, let me tell my parents about the engagement" he reminded her

"I know, I know!" Tiffany said "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked as they reached the front door

"Uh…I love you so they'll love you" Christian replied

Tiffany smiled as she and Christian walked hand and hand into the house…

"Guess who!" Christian yelled from the front door,

"My baby, we missed you" Christian's mom Patti greeted them "But, we were just expecting you… who's your guest?" her smiled soon turned to a frown immediately seeing Tiffany…

"Hi, I'm Tiffany!"

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend" Christian said, as Tiffany glared at him weirdly

"Oh! Wasn't expecting a fourth party but I guess I'll make room at the table for one more" Patti rudely replied, before heading to the kitchen

"Girlfriend?" Tiffany whispered to Christian

"Give me time, I'll tell her" he said leading her into the living room where his dad Robert sat in front of the television..

"Hey dad" Christian smiled

"Son!" his dad smiled standing up and giving him a hug "I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah, we kind of snuck in" he joked

"We?" Robert questioned

"Oh, yeah me and my girlfriend Tiffany" Christian said moving to the side allowing Tiffany to position herself in front of Robert

"Oh, girlfriend?" Robert said staring Tiffany up and down

"Hello" Tiffany spoke

"Nice to meet you" Robert replied before sitting back down.

"Dinner is ready!" Patti yelled from the dining room, as Robert was the first to rush in…

"Chris, I don't think your parents are too fond of me" Tiffany whispered as she pulled Christian to the side

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you see how your dad looked at me, and the way your mom spoke to me" she pointed out

Christian let out a chuckle

"You're being paranoid" he told her "Relax! It'll be fine!" he said pulling her into the dining room.

"I made your favorite, pot roast" Patti told her son

"Yes!" Christian said placing his napkin over his lap, as him and Tiffany sat alongside across from Robert and Patti

"Everything looks delicious Mrs. Reso!" Tiffany complimented

"Well, with Jay as my son, you have to know your way around the kitchen" Patti said "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Tiffany asked, cause Christian's dad to snicker

"Can you cook" Patti asked her

"Oh no!" Tiffany said "Besides I hardly have time for that" she honestly replied

"Hm." Patti kept with her rude remarks

"Sooo.. mom, how's everything been around here?" Christian asked wanting to change the subject

"It's been good" she answered as Robert nodded, causing conversation to be a bit slow

Tiffany gave Christian a nudge, reminding him to tell his parents about their engagement..

"Okay…" Christian mouthed to her "So, how is David and Sally" Christian brought up his brother and wife

"Good, they are expecting a boy" Patti replied "Did he tell you?"

"Yeah!"

"I always liked her, she's a great girl" Robert added

"Aww" Tiffany smiled a bit at the nice comments the spoke about Sally.

"Well, that brings me to what this visit is really about" Christian said wiping his mouth and grabbing Tiffany's hand "Mom… Dad… Tiffany and I are engaged" he confessed as Tiffany smiled and held up her hand showing them the ring…

Silence filled the room, after the big announcement!

"More punch Robert" Patti acts as if she didn't hear the news

"Mom…" Christian said

"No I think I just lost my appetite" Robert replied wiping his mouth and throwing down his napkin "Son, are you insane!"

"Dad…"

"Robert" Patti tried to say

"No No! This is a big mistake!" he said as Tiffany stared down

"How the hell is this a mistake!" Christian objected "I love her, she loves me, we've been together for two years…"

"I'm not trying to hear that bullshit! She is not wife material period! And if you bring her into this family, she will not be accepted!" Robert argued

"Maybe I should go…" Tiffany said

"Yeah maybe you should" Patti replied

"No stay!" Christian told her "What the hell is you two problem?"

"Sweetie, we just want the best for you" Patti tried to explain "And Taylor here, is not that"

"Tiffany" Tiffany softly corrected, being more hurt by the minute

"What's best for me is Tiffany! And if you don't accept her than you don't accept me!" Christian yelled "Come one Tiff" he said grabbing Tiffany's hand and storming out of the front door.

"Chris, these are your parents maybe you should stay" Tiffany told him, as they walked toward the car

"No! They are wrong! And I refuse" he said furiously, getting into the driver's seat, as Tiffany got in on the passenger.

"Damn them!" he said throwing the keys into the window, as Tiffany stared down, holding back tears

"Calm down Chris…"

"No! Ugh! Babe, I'm so sorry I put you in this positions" he told her "That ring is meant to be on your finger and don't let anyone tell you different"

Tiffany let out a little smile

"Thank you!" she replied "And do not apologize you didn't know they were going to act like that"

Christian stared down, before quickly grabbing the keys and pulling out of the driveway

"Sad thing about I, is that I did know…" he softly said to himself…..

In Downtown Boston…

"Aww come on dad! They only cost a hundred and fifty bucks" sixteen year old Paris Cena, hassled her dad.

"No! I told you I'm not buying you another pair of shoes, until you get those grades up" John said to her "Now go to your room" he ordered trying to juggle holding his cell phone to his ear with his right hand and trying to rock his nine month old son Jayden to sleep in the other hand.

"Ugh! You are so unfair!" the teenager stomp up the stairs "I can't wait for mom to come home!" she yelled before slamming her bedroom door…

"How about we make that another week of being grounded for you" John yelled, so that she heard him through the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Paris screamed loudly

"Music to my ears" he chuckled

John shook his head, before putting Jaden in his crib for a nap still with the phone glued to his ear.

"What John?" Torrie replied on the other end of the receiver

"What? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three days now" he argued

"Yeah, so"

"Yeah so?" he questioned "Look Torrie, you can be mad at me all you want but you have kids that you need to get back to" he yelled as he went into his bedroom and closed the door, not wanting to wake Jayden or alert Paris

"I can't look at you!" she confessed

"I don't care, I'm tired of lying to our kids, about you and why you are not home!" he said "Come home!"

"No!" she argued "You hurt me Cena, and I just don't know what to do right now, I need time to clear my head"

"So you are just going to neglect your kids huh?"

Torrie paused

"You're hurting and tearing apart our family Torrie"

"Funny, because this whole thing is not my doing!" she yelled "You did this! You broke apart our family!"

John sighed as he stretched out across his bed

"Can you at least tell me where you are?" he asked

Torrie hesitated a bit

"Please, Paris and Jayden deserve to know that much"

"I'm back in Idaho"

"Look! Babe, listen to me! You have been my wife for almost six years, I love you! This problem occurred so long ago, why are you letting it affect us?" he asked her

"Good-Bye John!" Torrie said before hanging up her cell wiping the tears that fell from his deep green eyes!

John sat in silence before throwing his phone against the wall, in heartache..

"Torrie I think you need to go home and face your problems" Torrie's dad Al told her back at the Wilson's in Idaho

"I can't dad" Torrie confessed "How can I even look at him after what he did"

"Sweetheart, I know you always looked at John as your superman!" Al stated "But, he is human like the rest of us! He made a mistake baby doll, we all make mistakes!" he continued "I'm not saying you don't have the right to be upset because you do, but you can't just take off like you did. You have to think about Paris and Jayden. You can't leave your family behind Torrie!"

Torrie sat face red as a cherry, and full of tears

"I'm just so hurt daddy" she said leaning on his shoulder

"I know, Torrie bear but it was a mistake…"

Torrie scoffed

"Yeah, a big mistake…"

Please Read && Review

End of Chapter 1… Hmm? I wonder what Melina is so sorry for? && Eve and Matt, will Matt be willing to change for Mason, and can Eve stick around long enough to find out! Tiffany and Christian, I wonder what would Tiffany think if she knew Christian knew his parents reaction prior to meeting his parents! Why she feel set up? Or betrayed?, Lastly, Torrie and John, what the heck did John do to break Torrie's heart? && Will Torrie finally go back home?

*Stick around*

NOTE: Each chapter will focus on one couple more than the others, like in this one it was Jeff and Melina's && Each couple will have flashbacks to the good days. So don't think throughout the whole story it is going to be more Jeff and Melina or Christian and Tiffany, No! Every couple will get a chance to fully tell their story =)…

Please Read && Review

Next Chapter Summary! Eve reminisces to the best day of her life, and what she thought would change Matt's life. Just down the street, how will Jeff react when he finally gets Melina voicemail and come home? In Toronto, Tiffany just cannot get over what happened with Christian parents, will she call off the engagement? Back in Boston, Will Torrie come home? And how will John be able to handle being in the WWE and juggling a baby and teenager? Speaking of which will the teenage daughters of John and Torrie and Jeff and Melina, figure out what is going on with their parents? Hm… Maybe?

*Stay Tuned to find out!*

Please Read && Review


	2. Baby Love

Please continue to review I really care about what you all think. Without further due Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Baby Love!

_The date was February fourth 2008. The time being three a.m in the morning._

_Eve lied on the delivery table breathless in the hideous white and blue hospital gown. Her face and body full of sweat as she sat with her arm resting on her forehead, trying to catch her breath. _

_Her boyfriend of two years right by her side. Matt smiled as he held her hand and stroke her sweaty messy brown hair out of her face before wiping her face with a cold towel._

"_I don't know how much I can take babe" Eve whined between breaths_

"_Baby, you're almost there" Matt comfort _

"_No, No! I can't this is too intense" she replied with tears of physical pain_

_Matt hated seeing Eve in such condition. He kissed her on the lips, before leaning his forehead against hers_

"_Eve Torres, you are one of the strongest women I know" Matt whispered "And you did not come nine months, to quit now"_

_Eve smiled a little as Matt wiped her tears, and gave her another peck on the lips._

"_And besides, after all the cursing, screaming, and crying you did due to your mood swings and the two a.m runs to the store for ice cream, you are having this baby" Matt joked_

_Eve chuckled_

"_What would I do without you Matt Hardy?"_

"_Well, we know you wouldn't be here" _

"_Oh god!" Eve said feeling another contraction, and grabbing onto Matt's hand_

"_Ok, Ms. Torres, I think it's time to start pushing" he obstetrician replied walking quickly into the room, fully prepared with nurses by his side._

"_Ok, babe this is it!" Matt said, allowing Eve to squeeze his hand as hard as she needed._

_Eve heart pounded as she was getting ready to push out another life. She'd waited nine long months for this and now that it was finally here she was terrified._

"_On a count of three I want you to push as hard as you can until the count of ten" the doctor replied sitting on a stool in front of Eve whose legs were propped up "1..2..3…"_

_Eve pushed in agonizing pain as she heard the nurse besides her counting. She never knew for ten seconds to be so long…_

"_9…10" the nurse finished_

"_Great job!" the doctor said "Let's do it again!"_

"_Come on babe" Matt replied as Eve continued to push listening for the magic number of the day, which for her was ten._

"_Amazing, the doctor replied with a smile, as his nurse reached ten again "I see a head, want to take a look dad?" he asked Matt_

_Matt grind in excitement as he walked to where the doctor was to catch of view of what looked like a head full of dark hair_

_Matt's heart pounded as well, as he felt a sense of fear and enthusiasm all in one._

"_One more push Eve, and you are there" the doctor replied as a determined Eve nodded and took a deep breath before forcefully pushing for ten seconds for the last time._

_The last ten seconds felt like the longest to her. So much was going through her head. "Will she be a good mom? Will she be a bad mom? Will this completely change her life like everyone has told her it would?_

"_8…9…10!" The obstetrician said, as he pulled out a new contribution to the world._

_After hearing the first cry Eve let out a sign of relief as she chuckled a bit, along with Matt, before receiving a nice long kiss from him._

"_Happy Birthday!" all the nurses and the obstetrician said to the crying newborn, as smiles and applause filled the room_

_Eve smiled resting her head on the pillow behind her with a few tears of joy forming in her eyes…_

"_Want to hold your son mom" the nurse replied handing the baby to Eve, who smiled stroking his hair "Hi, baby boy!" he said as more tears formed _

_The nurse beside her smiled _

"_Were you two hoping for a boy" she asked_

"_It didn't matter, as long as he is healthy" she answered_

_The nurse smiled and nodded "From the looks of it you have your wish… Congratulations!" she said before walking out._

_Eve looked at Matt, and smiled handing him his first born._

_Matt nervously reached out for the baby. Holding him in his arms for the first time was a feeling he refuses to forget._

_Eve smiled seeing Matt with their son_

"_Hey kid" Matt replied talking to him "I'm your daddy! And kid you have no idea how great your life is going to be! Your mom is great, I am going to try my hardest to be an awesome dad" Matt continued to talk to him while walking around not wanting to let him go "We are going to have such a close relationship, and you have no idea how much just seeing you has changed me already Mason Moore Hardy…"_

Eve's eyes shot open to the sound of her usual alarm clock that read seven a.m. She sat up and hit the ok button before running her finger through her hair. She couldn't get over the fight she and Matt had last night, but she couldn't sit in her room and mope all day because she had a family and household to run. Eve looked over to Matt's side of the bed and realized he wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, where she freshened up in a matter of hours, completely dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a white tank top, some white flip flops, with her hair hanging straight down.

Eve loved her two year old son Mason, but always dreaded waking him up. Mason was a lot like his father when it came to mornings. That was not his favorite time of the day.

Eve walked down the hall and into Mason's room.

"Mason!" Eve yelled searching around the room. Her heart dropped as she quickly looked into Mason's play room "Mason!" she yelled again not seeing him now becoming worried

She rushed downstairs, and finally caught her breath seeing Mason sitting in his high chair with Matt next to him, both enjoying a bowl of cereal. Eve placed her hand over her chest taking a deep breath.

"Mommy!" two year old Mason cheered, as Eve smiled, going to pick him up.

"Baby!" she chuckled hugging him tightly, and kissing him. "Up so early?" she said to him

"Uh, yeah I hope you don't mind, but I got him up and bathed him, and everything to save you the time" Matt told Eve.

Eve just stared putting Mason back down

"Thanks!" she rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen. "Well, Mason, are you ready to go to daycare" Eve asked as Matt shot a stare at her

"I just got back in town, I think he should stay home today" Matt spoke

"No! I have a lot to do here and I can't have him running around!"

"Well, Eve I'll take him to the zoo or something, I just need to spend time with him" Matt argued

"Hm, now you're thinking about him?" Eve shot

"Oh my gosh! Are you seriously still on this" Matt increased his voice level a little

Eve glared before going up stairs.

Matt sighed as he looked at Mason who played with his cereal, with his hands. "I'll be back kid" he rubbed Mason's hair and kissed his head before running after Eve.

Eve was in Mason's room, picking up toys off the floor and furiously throwing them into the toy box.

"Look, I get you being mad at me, but don't do it in front of our son" Matt yelled

"Funny! Since when do you want to play world's best daddy" Eve shot

"I'm getting really tired of this shit!" Matt said "It was only an hour"

Eve stop and stared at him, before throwing another toy, into the box.

"You don't get it!" Eve said "Time after time you have let me down, and time and time again you are starting to do the same with Mason, it's not all about you career and friends anymore!" she yelled "It's family! I sacrifice my career for this family, so the least you could do his sacrifice hanging with a few friends every now and then"

Matt leaned on the wall rubbing his head in frustrations. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How many time must I say it!"

"I don't care about an apology, they are just words!" she yelled "And… You can do it to me, because I can handle it but I refuse to let you neglect Mason, or my other baby!" Eve shot out,

Matt's head shot up and his eyes widened "Other baby?"

Eve put her head down

"Yes!" she replied "I'm two months pregnant!"

"And you're just telling me" he shot

"Well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone while you was traveling, so stupid me prepared a family dinner for us so I could tell our family at the same time, but you decided you wanted to be elsewhere." She replied "So there you have it Matt, I'm pregnant!" she said before she shot passed him and back into their master bedroom.

In Boston, John was also up with a cranky baby Jayden, and a teenager as she got ready for school.

"Hurry up Paris! Before you're late" John said warming a bottle

"Ugh! I don't see why I have to catch the bus, when my dad is a professional wrestler with a variety of cars" Paris continued to do her usual whining

"I don't have time for this, just hurry up" John strictly told his daughter.

Meanwhile Torrie stood at the front door of her home, for the past thirty minutes though she wasn't ready to face John, she missed her kids, so she managed to make her way back to Boston.

She put her key into the door and quickly entered her house before she had a chance to turn back. She stood at the entrance and to her surprise, John right at the entrance with Jayden in hand waiting for her.

"I was waiting for you to come in" John said, as Torrie stared in confusion "I looked out the window earlier and saw you standing there"

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't want to chase you away so I waited till you were ready"

Torrie stared down, then at Jayden and smiled, grabbing him

"Baby Jay I missed you!" Torrie said hugging him and kissing him

"Tor… I" John started but was interrupted by their teen daughter Paris

"Mom, I knew I heard you" Paris squealed running to her mom and best friend, hugging her

"I missed you too girly" Torrie smiled

"Since you're back, can you give me a ride to school" Paris asked as John shot a look at her

"Yes sweetie, go get your things" Torrie replied, as spoiled Paris smirked at her dad and ran up stairs.

"Like I was saying!" John stared "If I hadn't said it enough, I am truly sorry" he said again "I feel horrible, about this my past mistakes is messing up my future family"

"How's the baby" Torrie rudely replied, as Jayden was resting in her arms

"Jay?" he asked confused

Torrie rolled her eyes and stared "Don't play dumb"

John stared down, knowing what she was getting at

"You're a stand up guy, so I know you called her to check up on the baby you have with Maria! The one I am just finding out about!" Torrie shot "Or did you forget" she shook her head as Paris came back down

"All ready" Paris smiled, walking toward the door

Torrie put on a smiled before heading out of the front door with her daughter and son.

Back in North Carolina, Melina packed up her Range Rover, with all three of her and Jeff's kids. She yawned due to not getting much sleep the previous night thanks to a crying Chase. She pulled up to the daycare center where she was dropping three year old Madison and seven month old Chase. After spending a few seconds in the building she then began her journey to taking her fourteen year old daughter Mikayla to her private school, in the next county.

On her drive back home Melina didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep secrets from her kids. Melina was at a tough stage in her life and she had nowhere to turn.

She knew she was going to have to tell her children why their dad hadn't been home in weeks, and what she feared the most was possibly having to tell them about a divorce, which she prayed she wouldn't have to..

Melina eyes filled with tears as she randomly parked on the side of the road, and dug through her purse in search for her cell phone.

She quickly rung Jeff and one again receive his voicemail.

"Ugh! I'm sorry ok, I admit it I was being stupid and selfish at the time only thinking about myself and my career, and I'm so sorry I know giving up our fourth child without your permission was horrible of me, and my reason for doing wasn't a valid one at all!" Melina yelled in frustration between sobs "I just wanted to return to the ring, a stupid job I ended up giving up anyway for our family! I'm just sorry Jeff I'm so sorry! Can you just put aside the hate you have for me for aborting our fourth child and focus on the three beautiful ones we have already! The three that miss and love you and ask or cry for you every day! Just please come home!" she said lastly, before hanging up her phone and crying to herself.

It took her a few moments, but Melina pulled herself together, pulling back onto the road and headed back home. She repeatedly played the song Stay by sugarland over her speakers in her car. She wiped her tears one last time before pulling in her driveway and to her surprise managed to find a familiar Corvette in her driveway…

"Jeff" she whispered, as she knew it was his car…

In Ontario, Canada Christian had just waken up, at the time was now going on 9 am. He rolled over and unexpectedly found no one next to him.

Without clearly think he fearfully shot up, running down stairs. He searched around his house the kitchen, additionally rooms, the patio, walk in closets and the backyard and couldn't find his finance' Tiffany anywhere.

Christian sighed and sat on his couch in disappointment.

"_I knew taking her to meet them was a horrible idea, stupid! Stupid!" _Christian replied to himself.

Christian laid back, heart full of pain as he felt as though his world crashed. He said and thought of ways he could get her back before her keys enter the lock from the outside.

He shot up, and smiled seeing Tiffany walk in..

"Hi Babe! Bye Babe" Tiffany said rushing upstairs

"Wait a minute!" he replied following her "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I had a small stomach ache this morning so I went to the store and picked up some medicine" she answered rushing into the bathroom

Christian chuckled standing outside the bathroom door

"You know you had me worried"

"Really why" Tiffany replied from in the restroom, rumbling around with some stuff

"Because I though my parents chased you away"

"Oh, not yet!" she sadly replied thinking of the nightmare that took place the revious day

"I'm so sorry about that again! I will never forgive them" he said leaning on the wall still standing next to the bathrrom

"It's not your fault babe" Tiffany said "And you will forgive them they're your parents"

"So! And you're my future wife" he argued "If they can't accept the girl I love then they don't accept me"

Christian sincerely said as Tiffany shook her head

"Two wrongs don't make a right Chris. I want your parents and entire family to accept me!" Tiffany replied "So maybe I should leave the company, and be more of a wife."

"What!"

"That's what your dad meant about me not being able to fit in, because I have a job and your family likes for it to be the originally old fashion way, the man works and the woman stays home and works in the house" Tiffany explained

"Tiff, you love the company that's bull shit! I wouldn't let you do that" Christian said "Forget my parents they'll come around, and if they don't oh well"

Christian continued to listen at the door waiting on a response from Tiffany.

"Babe, don't let them get to you, or us" he argued "In fact let's not even talk about it anymore!" he said getting mad at his parents by the second "Let's talk about lunch, let's go for an early lunch at that twenty four hour sushi place you love so much" he suggested

"No!" Tiffany stated

"Baby, let it go!"

"Chris I just can't got to that place today or for awhile and I can't let your parents not accepting me go right now" she replied

"But, why?"

"Because, if your parents don't accept me they won't accept our baby" Tiffany said finally opening the bathroom door "And, fish has mercury in it, which is not the best food for pregnant women" she let out a little smile, holding the pregnancy test she just too kin Christian's face for him to see the positive results…

Two pregnancies in one chapter, Two secrets in one chapter… It only gets better!

Please Review! Your opinion matters!

Next Chapters! Unexpected reactions: How will both Matt and Christian act to Tiffany and Eve's pregnancies? && I wonder after hearing that last voicemail, how will Jeff and Melina's encounter will turn and? && Torrie and John! Wow! After finally owning up to it, how will their relationship change with her being back, and the secret now in the open…

You're one chapter closer to finding out which of these couples aren't going to make it! Any guesses?

Stay Tuned to find out!


	3. Unexpected Reactions

Sorry for the late update. It won't happen .. But, here's Chapter 3.

Unexpected Reactions!

"_Christian, stop looking at me like that" Tiffany blushed, as she sat across the table from her date Christian. She was dressed in a nice black strapless cocktail dress with silver heels, and he blonde hair in loose curls._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just surprised you agreed to finally go out with me" he chuckled, as he was nicely groomed in a black fitted sweater and some jeans._

_Since Christian laid eyes on Tiffany the day she entered the company, he has wanted to take her out. At the time Tiffany didn't think dating a fellow superstar would be the best idea, because it might interfere with her career._

"_And why is that?" she chuckled_

"_Because you turned me down, for like the first year and a half"_

_Tiffany let out a cute giggle, as she flipped her hair behind her._

"_Well, I didn't think dating you was the best idea at the time"_

_Christian stared strangely _

"_Because I was so dangerous" he joked_

"_Yeah right!" she sarcastically replied_

"_Okay, than why?"_

"_Because, I knew you were the one from the start" she said looking down shyly_

_Christian's look turned to an even more confusing gesture_

_Tiffany sighed, seeing his expression, knowing he didn't understand_

"_I wasn't ready to fall in love" she admitted "And I knew just one date would you, could possibly change that"_

_Christian smiled and looked down _

"_But how?"_

"_I just knew" she said looking into his eyes "You know they say true love comes unexpected, and when it happens you just know, and when I walked into the arena for the first time you were the first person I saw, and I immediately became nervous, my tummy was turning, I just saw stars and I thought I was just excited about the job, but now I realize I was falling for you" she smiled_

_Christian smiled staring deep into Tiffany's eyes….Speechless!_

"Christian! Christian!" Tiffany said waving her hand in a dazed Christian's face

"Huh? Oh."

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Uh, yeah why do you ask?"

"Well, when I told you the news you became unresponsive" She said sitting down on the bed

"News?" he asked confused

"About the baby…" she reminded "I didn't just dream that conversation we had

"Oh that was real" he said nervously

Tiffany stared at Christian

"Duh!"

"I need to sit down" he said holding on to furniture as he walked toward a chair "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Babe, I know it was a surprise, and trust me it's a shock to me too, but look at the ups" she smiled kneeling in front of him

"What ups?"

"We get to be a family" she squealed

"Tiff, I'm not ready to be a dad!" he yelled

"I don't know if I'm really ready either but, I have no choice, and neither do you" she said becoming irritated

"Ugh, this is horrible!" he continued to be hysterical

"Excuse me!" she folded her arms

Christian stared at Tiffany, before making his way to his feet.

"Uh, I need time.. I need air!" he said softly before walking out, of the room making his way down stairs, and out the front door

"Wow, wasn't the reaction I was looking for" she softly said to herself, before sitting on the bed, feeling more alone.

Back in Boston, Massachusetts; John paced back and forth hoping and praying Torrie would walk back through the door.

On the outside Torrie had been stalling. She dropped her daughter Paris off at school, two hours ago and had been driving around to avoid going home and facing John. She sighed as she walked with a sleeping Jayden in his car seat.

"Finally!" he said hearing her walk in "Hey"

"Hello" she said not even wanting to look at him

"Tor, can we please talk" he pleaded

Torrie, took Jayden out the seat and walked passed John and up stairs to put Jayden in his crib. John rolled his eyes before chasing her up the stairs

"Please!" he whispered trying not to wake Jayden

"Not now" she shot, walking back out

"Then when?"

"I'm sick of this attitude, I'm sick of you running, I just want everything to be back to normal" he said

"But, it won't be John!" she yelled "Things will never be the same!"

John stared into Torrie's deep green eyes.

"Tor…" he said softly

"Don't Tor me John!" she folded her arms "You have a baby with another girl" she said "You ex girl at that"

"I know" he said looking down "But…"

"There is no but!" she replied "And to make it worse I am just now finding out about it"

"Just hear me out…"

"No! Because what you say won't make a difference, I cannot forgive you for this Cena." She said wiping her tears "I just can't"

John's world crumbled even more as a hurt Torrie shot passed him and walked out of the house again. Now on his mind afraid when's the next time he was going to see her again….

Eve laid in her master bedroom of her North Carolina home. She laid on top of her navy blue sheets with a cold rag over her eyes and forehead. She and Matt's arguing was really getting the best of her, and with a fresh pregnancy she had no time to be stress, for the health of her and the baby.

Matt walked into the house with a sleeping two year old Mason in his arms. They had just come from a full day at the park and thankfully the two year old was exhausted. Matt carried Mason upstairs and into his room, laying him onto his red racecar bed, and spreading the blanket over him.

Matt smiled at his sleeping kid and sighed as he knew his problems with Eve were far from over. He quietly walked into his and Eve's bed room and saw her laying there. He smiled lightly, because though they were in the middle of a fight, he couldn't get enough of her.

He slowly walked over and kneeled on the side of the bed, and pecked her soft lips passionately. Even quickly shot up and looked at Matt

"You're back" she softly said

"Yeah, Mason wore himself out, so he's taking a nap" he told her

"Oh, good" she nodded, placing the cold rag on the nearby nightstand

"So are you still made at me?" he pouted

"Yes!" she chuckled a little "Don't think you can come and cure everything with a kiss"

"I know babe, that's why I'm here to fix it, let's talk it out!" he told her hoping onto the bed

"Okay" she folded her arms "How do I know I can trust you, to help me raise another baby"

"Because, I think I did an okay job with juggling Mason, and a career"

"That's not good enough!" she said rubbing her head

"Babe, every first time dad makes mistakes" he replied "Especially, the kind like me that were pretty reckless"

Eve stared at Matt as he continued

"I'm still learning, I'm taking one day at a time."

"But, Matt Mason is two now, two years is plenty of time to get use to being a father"

"Plenty, but still not enough time" he said running his fingers through her hair "Trust me, I would never initially hurt, you or Mason or the new baby" he said rubbing her stomach

"I know" she said softly "I'm just scared"

"Of what?"

"Loosing, my family, I see what Jeff and Melina are going through and Torrie and John and it's frightening"

Matt sighed before pulling Eve in for a passionate kiss

"I know, but we're not them" he explained "When times get rough between us I will do anything to save my family…our family"

Eve smiled lightly

"Thanks! So does that mean you're happy about the baby?"

"More than you will ever know" she smiled

Eve chuckled, as she pulled Matt in for a hug…..

Just a little down the street, Melina stepped out of her car as silence filled the air. She now stood face to face with her husband, and now it was time to face their problems..

"Uh.. Welcome back" she awkwardly said not really knowing what else to say.

Jeff shook his head and turned his back to her before walking into his and her house.

"So this is how it is now?" she followed close behind

"I'm just here for my kids"

"And that's all? You don't want to talk"

"Got your voicemail!" he said leaning on the wall folding his arms

"And…"

"And I see you still don't get it!" he yelled "Mel, you just don't get it!"

"I do, I was being selfish" she said

"And.." he said wanting her to keep going

"And nothing, I thought that was it"

Jeff chuckled, to hide the frustration.

"Look, I love you, I love my kids, but until you get it… Fully get it! Then, I can't be around you" he said looking down

"Jeff what are you saying" Melina replied nervously

"We need our space!" he let her down

"So we're over?"

"No, not over because unlike you I think about my family" he argued

"So what would you call this space?" she yelled

"Not divorce just separated"

Melina eyes began to tear up again.

"For awhile."

Melina stood their speechless with her head hung low.

"It's just for so long I turned the other cheek, but this is just too big, it's too much… You cross the line Melina, and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive that, or if I even can….."

Please Review!

Once again sorry for the long wait. And I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see what happens next.

Are the fighting days between Matt and Eve really over, somehow I doubt it? And will Christian get his head together, and if so will Tiffany be okay with his first reaction? John & Torrie, Did Torrie run away again? And this time will she be back? Lastly, Jeff & Melina, will separation lead to a divorce in the end?

You will have to stick around to find out!


	4. Pain is inevitable

Hello all my fanfiction friends! Here I am with another update. Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated and definitely keeps me motivated, so please keep them coming. Please check my profile I changed my penname to **GOREGOUS-GARRETT-FAN** and as I am beginning to write more stories in the WWE and Movies categories, to help myself stay organized and keep my readers updated, I put my upcoming _stories_ and _updates_ on my profile page and I will do so _weekly _so check them out if you have the chance.

Enough of me blabbering (lol) here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Pain is inevitable.

_The setting was absolutely breath taking. The church was decorated beautifully, candles lit everywhere, and specially arranged red roses were hung all over. People gathered on the special date of January 01, 2009. A day this particular couple would never forget. _

_Her green eyes began to twinkle as she looked in the mirror fully dress in her specially designed Vera Wang gown. She smiled lightly as she walked toward the nearby window, and saw a dozen white and black stretch limousines making their way up the long driveway leading more guests into the facility. _

_She felt her palms began to sweat and her heart race. This was the day she dreamed of since she was a little girl, and she knew it was right._

"_Torrie?" she heard her name lightly called from behind, before her bouncy curls which laid under her tiara flowed as she turned_

"_Yes Melina!"_

"_Wow!" Melina said a bit taken back "You look amazing"_

_Torrie smiled and looked back into the mirror_

"_This is it!" she said "I'm marrying the love of my life, in a few minutes"_

"_I know! How does it feel?" Melina asked_

"_Unreal!" _

"_I can only imagine" Melina chuckled "You and John have been through so much, so if any one deserves this day to be the best, trust me it's you two"_

"_Thanks Mel!" Torrie smiled "You have been with me through it all, I can't express what you mean to me"_

"_I know girl" she joked "I hope this marriage doesn't mean I'm losing my best friend"_

"_Never! Trust me, I will always make time for my girls" Torrie laughed _

_Silence filled the room for awhile as the two women sat and thought about all of their good times. They didn't want to admit it, but Torrie getting married would change everything._

"_I love you" the two managed to say in unison as tears arose from both of them, when sharing a hug._

"_Miss Wilson! Sorry to interrupt, but the guests are all situated, so we're ready to start" the minister came into the room and said_

"_Okay" Torrie nodded gently wiping her tears trying not to ruin her makeup_

"_Here we go" the maid of honor Melina said dressed in her lavender dress, as she grabbed her bouquet. _

_Melina smiled lightly before walking to get in line, as the heard Paris' voice throughout the church._

"_Yep!" Here we go" Torrie whispered to herself._

_**How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,**_

_John smiled at his then fourteen year old daughter as she sung. She reminded him so much of Torrie with her blonde hair and dimples, but especially when she can blurt out a song, better than the original. _

_**And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_The court walked down the aisle starting with Melina and Jeff, followed by Matt and Eve, Randy and Stacy, Tiffany and Christian and ending with all eyes on the bride._

_**Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?**_

_Torrie smiled as Al walked her down the aisle. She couldn't take her eyes off of John.__**  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
**__John stood breathless. He wasn't nervous before this moment. But, seeing Torrie in her wedding gown made everything so much more real. He wanted to give her the world, and he put pressure on himself because he didn't know if he could do just that to a point where she deserved. __**  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_Torrie smiled at John as she got closer "I love you Cena" she mouthed__****_

How do I live without you?

"_I love you more Mrs. Cena" he mouthed back__****_

How do I live without you baby?

_Torrie reached the alter and stood face to face with the love of her life. _

Torrie rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears in frustration. She sat in a local diner with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Can I get you anything else?" An older waitress asked Torrie

"Yeah. A picture perfect husband" Torrie answered "Something like that" she pointed at the picture she couldn't take her eyes off since she got there"

The pictured showed a family of four, a mom, dad, a son and daughter. Something like the Cena's but minus the big smiles each had on their face.

The lady turned and looked at her family portraits before chuckling a bit

"You call that perfect?" she asked

"Yeah! You all look so happy" Torrie said sitting up

"It wasn't always perfect sweetheart" the lady said "But, damn there were some perfect times" she smiled.

The lady comment lighten Torrie's mood a bit, as she too plastered a little smile on her face.

"Family troubles I take it?"

"You have no idea!" Torrie shook her head

"You look pretty young how long have you been married?" she asked leaning on the counter in front of Torrie

"Just two years"

The lady chuckled

"Well, it took us forty years to get this happy" she said looking down at the picture "I always say the first ten years are the hardest"

"Why is that?"

"Because you are still getting to know that person, you'd be surprised how much stuff you learn about you mate longer down the line"

"Well, I believe that because it's only been two years and I just found out he has another baby from an ex girlfriend" Torrie confessed

The lady snickered a little "Yes that's pretty big, I don't know the whole story and I don't know you well enough to tell you what you can and cannot do" she explained "But, here's my small tip."

Torrie looked at the lady, and gave her, her full attention.

"Love conquers all!" she said with a smile "If you love him, you can forgive him!" she lastly said before beginning to walk away "Always remember that!"

Torrie stared at the waitress as she walked away before going into an even deeper thought.

Matt stood at the end of the stairs dressed in denim jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He and Eve were now on good terms and to make up the past couple of days to her he was going to take him and their son Mason to dinner.

"Hey babe! You ready?" Matt yelled

"Here we come?" Eve smiled as she walked down the stairs in a black haltered dress and Mason in her arms with jeans a red shirt with a black sweater vest over it.

"Hey buddy" Matt smiled at his son, before grabbing him "You look so handsome"

Eve smiled at Matt and Mason as she fixed her curls in the mirror that hung on the wall near them.

"So I made reservations at _Bernard Andrieu_" he told her

"That French place?" she asked

"Yep!" he replied grabbing his wallet and keys walking toward the door, with Mason still in his arms

"Yum!" Eve giggled walking out

She smiled and cooed at Mason as the three walked out and towards Matt's Hummer

"I still don't know why you brought this stupid Hummer" she chuckled

"Treating myself"

Matt headed to the backseat to buckle Mason in his booster seat. Which Mason hated.

"He always cries when it comes to getting into this thing!" Matt sat as Mason kicked and screamed "You know what!" he said as Eve looked back

"What are you doing?"

"The place isn't that far, he can just sit in the regular seat" Matt said

"Uh. I don't think so he's two, he needs to be in that booster seat" she objected

"Babe, it's not a big deal, it's only like ten minutes away" he said making his way to the driver's side.

Eve sighed and looked back at a now calm Mason

"Just drive carefully" Eve told Matt.

Matt smiled as he pulled out of their yard. He began to drive up the road as music played throughout the car.

"So if we have a girl can we name her Mercedes?" Matt asked, as he had one hand on the wheel and pulled his phone out of his back pocket with the other

"Like the car?" she asked confused

"Yeah! It's a cool name" he chuckled

"And let me guess if we have a son you want to name him Bentley" Eve sarcastically replied

"That's cool too" Matt seriously said.

Eve chuckled and shook her head

"I'm serious" Matt said as he watched the road and texted at the same time

"I'm going to kill you Hardy if you don't get off that phone!" Eve told jokingly "This is family time, not business time!"

"Okay, let me just get this Hardy show segment idea to Andrew and I'm all yours" he told as she sighed,

Eve looked at Matt then back at Mason to check on him, but that's the last thing she remembers. Everything soon became a sudden flash…

Christian walked to one of his favorite childhood parks. He use to go there all the time when he was younger. It was a place where he could escape his problems and concerns, and just relaxed.

He stopped at a bench and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He thought long and hard and he didn't have a choice but to feel stupid in the end. Christian knew he loved Tiffany, and a baby means that they were going to be a huge part of each other's life forever. He didn't know what came over him but he did know that he was going to fix it.

"Jay Reso! Why are you such an idiot" he said to himself

Christian knew his reaction probably hurt Tiffany, so he had to think of the best way to make up for it.

He got up and got into his car. He drove a few blocks and landed at a flower shop!

Christian smiled walking into the place

"Hi, how can I help you?" the florist asked

"I would like two dozen yellow daisies" he requested Tiffany's favorite flowers in her favorite color as the florist nodded before going to the back room

Christian sat in the seat located along the wall. He heard a bell that let him know the entrance door was opening.

He looked up and saw a small blonde women walk in. Every part of her wasn't small though. Half of her appeared to be a big stomach.

The florist came out from the back and took her order.

"I would like to buy a specially made arrangement, with a card" she smiled

"What do you want the card to say?" she asked pulling out a pen from behind the desk

"To the best dad in the world" the blonde laughed as the florist smiled

"I can do that!" she said going back to the back.

The lady wobbled her way to the seats, as she slowly sat a chair over from Christian

"Hi"

"Oh hey" he greeted "Swallow an elephant" he joked to break the ice

"Oh no, just a tiger" she went along, causing her and Christian to laugh

"Is this your first, second, third?" Christian asked

"First" she brightly smiled "And I'm so excited"

"Not even the least bit scared?"

"I was at first, but my fiancée' is making it all worth it" she smirked "Hence the flowers" she chuckled "I know girly but, he deserves it!"

Christian chuckled

"He sounds great!"

"He is!" she said "It takes a real man to accept his responsibilities and raise a child, whether it was on purpose or what you think of as the wrong time! And that's all I can ask for, is a great father for my kids"

Christian looked down and soaked up all the words she was speaking

"You got kids?" she asked

"One on the way actually!" he smiled

"Well congratulations!"

The florist came from the back with Christian's order

Christian stood and looked at the lady

"Thanks!"

"Give your girlfriend support, with our hormones, and insecurities we need a strong man behind us the whole way"

"Trust me! I am in full support of this one!" he smiled, as walked toward the door. "And all to come"

"I bet, you look like a good man, and I have no doubt you will be a great father" she smiled

Christian chuckled

"That's the plan" he said to her but mostly to himself.

He rushed to his car and quickly drove off, down the road. He wanted to get home quick to be with his girlfriend and unborn child.

Christian turned onto his street and down the road, quickly pulling up into his yard. He grabbed the daisies and rushed into his home.

"Tiff!" he screamed running up the stairs "Tiffany!"

He searched all over and couldn't find her anywhere. He went back to the front door and noticed that her car was no longer in the driveway.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called her, but he didn't get an answer.

"Oh no!" he whispered to himself

He heart dropped as he stared down

"She's gone" he said to himself, sitting in front of his laptop that was on the counter by his front door.

His eyes suddenly brightened when he noticed what was on the screen.

"Ontario abortion clinics?" he read…

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  
**_Melina sat in her now very own North Carolina home. Pink's Fucking Perfect played loudly in her master bedroom, as tears flowed down her face. She knew she was in the wrong from the beginning but she wasn't prepared for this kind of Karma._**  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!**_

Melina could hear her phone vibrating but she knew it wasn't Jeff and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Her marriage was over meaning her family was now broken, and though she wanted to fault Jeff, she couldn't blame him.

"Mommy!" Melina quickly cut the music off as she heard her three year old daughter Madison outside her bedroom door.

Melina quickly looked into the mirror and cleaned up her face.

"Mommy!" Madison said again

"Here I come baby" Melina replied racing to the door, opening it and revealing her big green eyed daughter. "Hey baby, you okay?" she said picking her up as Madison clutched onto her.

"I missed you!" Madison said

Melina was down, but hearing her daughter say those words boosted her spirit

"I missed you too baby" she smiled "And I love you!"

Fourteen year old MiKayla walked down the halls in what Melina thought was one of her teen mood swings

"Don't believe her Madison!" MiKayla scoffed "Or she'll break your heart too"

Melina's eyes widened hearing such a comment. MiKayla went to her room down the hall and slammed the door.

Melina put Madison down and smiled at her

"Go play with your toys, and I'll take you to McDonalds in a little while" she bribed

"Yay" Madison said running across the hall to her room

Melina took a deep breath to keep her composure, before storming into MiKayla's room

"You mind telling me what your problem is?" Melina asked closing MiKayla's door behind her

"Don't have a problem!" she rudely replied

"Then what's with all the eye rolls, and smart comments, you've been sharing with us since you got from school"

MiKayla looked down and at her mom

"Dad told me!" she said

"Told you what?" Melina's heart began to sink

"That you two are taking a break, and he won't be staying here for awhile"

"Oh" Melina said looking down

"Yep! And I just know you did something wrong"

"And why would you say a thing like that"

"Because Mom! It's always your fault" MiKayla screamed "I hate you! Dad's too good for you! I wish I could live with him and not you!" she yelled with tears

As if she wasn't hurt enough already, Melina was speechless. She was thinking of what to say but just drew a blank, as MiKayla cried even more

"I just miss my dad!" she said

Melina felt tears form again, before hearing her doorbell ring. She looked at MiKayla once again before turning to leave.

The doorbell rang again, but this time multiple times back to back, followed by a few knocks!

Melina wiped her tears before answering the door revealing a panicked Jeff out of breath

"Jeff?" she said worried

"I've been trying to call you" he said resting on his knees catching his breath "It's Matt, Eve and Mason…"

Melina stared worried

"They've been in a car accident!"

Please Review!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. I care!

Once again: Check out my profile for upcoming stories and updates!

Next Chapter: I Refuse To Hurt! Is Torrie having a change of heart? Is she going to forgive John? Where is Tiffany? Is she really getting an abortion? MiKayla. Who could fault her for feeling that way? And what will be Melina's reaction? The aftermath to Eve, Matt, and Mason car accident. Who survived?

Stay tuned


End file.
